Mommy, May I Pray to Jesus Now?
by NeonAndromeda
Summary: "I remember when I was younger, I used to ask my mother what God did, she said he could heal anything... I don't believe her though, because God hasn't healed me yet" (Nesscas/ Ness and Lucas shipping)


_**~Hello, I'm Andromeda and this is my first story on , before I begin this I would like to dedicate this story to my dog, Mint, who passed away recently, rest in piece buddy, I'll miss you loads~**_

 _ **~Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this~**_

 _ **WARNING: this story is in no way "NSFW" but it does contain things such as cancer, gay males/homosexual relationships, canon character deaths, OCs and feels. If any of this stuff turns you off, then please go and read something else. Remember, critique is both accepted and appreciated!**_

 _ **"Our father, who art in heaven..."**_

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon when Ness had thought of ending to all, okay, maybe not literally but he was definitely not enjoying himself. His mother, Nancy Jones, had forced him to attend the local church that Sunday for a special sermon, usually the noirette didn't mind going to the dusty old building with his mother, for he would usually spend time on her phone or run around with the other kids, but that was back when he was child. Ness was now a lot older and had his own phone, he didn't get along with his peers anymore and he now had to deal with his little sister, Ness no longer happily abided by his mother's will, he wanted to be free and happy. This scared Nancy, she believed her son was rejecting God and needed deliverance, which only made Ness feel a lot more... bored of her.

However, Ness always attended church with his mother, just to make her happy. He was currently taking a walk near the sunflower field that had been planted all around the church, he took in the refreshing feel of the cool showers, simply walking and looking around. The teen had begun making a habit out of taking walks during church, although he claimed to his mother that it was simply to think over what the priest had said, in all honesty he simply wanted to stay out of there for as long as possible. As he walked, he occasionally allowed droplets from the rain to grace his face, as annoying as rain was he would rather be soaked than boiling and dry, so he eventually put down his umbrella, "it's not raining that hard..." he mumbled quietly to himself "besides, if I get sick I'll miss a day of school, so win win"

He stopped in place when he saw someone tending to the crops, wearing thin cotton clothing, he slowly walked to get a better view of the person, making sure to be as quiet and discreet as possible. The person, whom he had now identified as a male, had a frail and sickly frame covered by his black and white clothes. His skin horrifyingly pale to the point where Ness even wondered if he was really there or if he was a ghost, however even with this plastered appearance, the boy had the most vibrant blond hair and blue eyes the noirette had ever seen. This didn't take away from how undead he looked, underneath his beautiful iridescently crystal eyes were sagging grey bags, his chalky and dry face was dotted with soft caramel coloured freckles and his nose was a paw shaped button. His arms, legs and fingers looked bony and Ness could see the definition in his knees, elbows and knuckles even from his distance.

His vibrant hair and eyes gave Ness a tad bit of hope, although he had never met this boy before, Ness was tempted to scoop him up and drag him home to feed him and nurture him to health. As he was tending to the flowers, the blond would occasionally sneeze and sometimes even smile, and as if it were a contagious illness, Ness would find himself smiling as well, the boy, despite his half dead appearance, did indeed look to be about the noirette's age, which only made him more curious as to who this boy even was.

The boy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the blond sneeze much louder and higher than before, Ness' head tilted in sympathy as he watched the skinny one shiver under his thin clothing. In a fit of impulsiveness, he decided to walk over to the blond and throw his umbrella out to cover him "here you go..." he began, looking around awkwardly, his eyes twinkled in realization as he took his long scarf from around his neck and flattened it, using it as a makeshift blanket to cover him "you're definately gonna get a cold, but that's just so it isn't too bad, alright?"

The blond looked up at him, his droopy blue eyes hazing in slight fear and confusion as he attempted to scoot away from the helpful teen. Ness could tell his suddenness and abrasiveness was making him uncomfortable, so he chose to turn it down a notch "hey, I promise I'm not dangerous or anything, I'm just trying to help is all..." he smiled, beginning to rub the other's back.

This action received a wide eyed response from the blond and a loud whine, he violently shook his hand off, landing on his butt as he fell. The blond looked up at Ness with a piteous face that simply screamed 'please leave me alone!', but that didn't seem to be enough to stop Ness as he reached a hand towards the teen "hey, calm down, I'm just trying to-"

"Stop!" Ness immediately paused when he heard his panicked shriek, the blond hastily removed his scarf and threw the umbrella towards him "h-here, take your stuff back, but by God please leave me be!" he said before scurrying away quickly, leaving the noirette to ponder on what had just happened.

 _ **"Dear God, thank you for today and this wonderful creation..."**_

Ness sat in his mother's car as she drove him and his little sister home, however the noirette couldn't stop thinking of the way the other boy had reacted. On a good day he would have been offended, how dare he completely disregard his attempt to help? Well, Ness didn't care! Yes, that's it, he didn't care about the small... frail... seemingly desperate boy!

This wasn't a good day though, so Ness' worry only grew. He wondered why the boy looked so ill, he wondered what could have caused such a panicked reaction from an attempt to help. As the car kept on driving ahead, the teen soon felt a small had tug at his shirt, he looked down only to see his little sister looking up at him with a worried glint in her eyes "are you okay Nessie? You look really sad..." she asked with a mumble towards the end "you keep looking out the window and sighing like 'haaaaa'! Is something wrong with you?"

Ness shook his head before giving his little sister a warm smile, he placed a hand above her head affectionately "nah Tracy, I'm good, just tired is all" he shrugged.

The little girl pouted "doubt it, you don't ever act like this when you're tired!"

"well, I can assure you that I'm fine sis, there's nothing wrong, I swear" he chuckled.

"Okay then, do the forehead cross promise the Sunday school lady makes us do!" she said before raising an arm, attempting to place a hand above her brother's forehead.

Ness sighed, taking his pinkie and crossing his forehead "by the angels up above and the fires down below, I swear by both my heart and soul, that falsehoods and lies shall never leave my mouth; for all I shall speak is the honest word, by the grace of God, my lord and shepherd"

Tracy giggled and rested her head on her seatbelt "okay, I believe you!"

It wasn't long until they got home, the Jones lived in a humble house, not too big but not too small, it was cosy and just right for them. Tracy skipped in with Ness following soon after, Nancy took all of her belongings from the car and walked behind her two children, the woman then hung up her coat, a smile gracing her face as she watched Ness help Tracy with hers. "you two want anything specific for dinner? I'm in quite a culinary mood for some reason" the woman chuckled.

"I want spaghetti mommy!" Tracy squealed with her arms out high.

Ness waved a hand up and shook his head "I'm good mom, I ain't hungry, I'll probably go take a shower and head straight to bed" he said with a stretch.

Nancy looked at Ness with a quizzical look on her face "are you sure dear? I mean, it's been such a long day, not to mention we've barely had the chance to eat..." when she saw him nod earnestly, she simply sighed "all right, if you're really sure about it, but if you need anything just ask, okay?"

Ness gave his mother a loving embrace "of course mom, I will" he grinned before making his way up the stairs.

Nancy shook her head "teenage boys, I'll never understand them..."

 _ **"God's plan is a little odd, wouldn't you say?"**_

A week had passed since Ness' odd experience with the boy, the he would be lying if he said he was over it. He found himself looking around for him and wondering if he'd ever see him again, luckily the weather was much better this particular Sunday, so the noirette was able to stroll about without the worry of rain or heavy showers. Instead, he took the time to gaze at the eloquently planted flowers that surrounded the old building, he could see why the blond boy seemed to like then so much, they were absolutely stunning and somehow had the power to put a goofy smile on Ness' face.

By pure luck, Ness caught the blond boy sitting on a bench outside, this time however he had someone beside him. This person looked almost exactly like the blond, the only difference was this person was a ginger. The new boy looked a lot more healthy than the blond, his arms and legs being much meatier and his skin practically glowing. Like the blond, the ginger had caramel freckles dotted across his tanned face, the two were pretty much identical, the ginger sported large green eyes as opposed to the blond's droopy blue ones. Ness looked at them with curiosity and wondered if they were related- no, they _had_ to be related, the resemblance was _uncanny_.

Ness chose to stand back and simply watch, he could just barely hear their voices, so he tapped his thigh and wondered when the right moment to go and talk to them was. They seemed to be talking about some kind of school trip they were supposed to go on, but Ness could only catch a bit of it.

"Look Claus, it's not that I don't wanna go, it's that I don't wanna burden any- _he's there!_ " the blond squeaked as he looked towards the noirette, Ness caught this however and was unsure over whether he should go and talk to them or walk off.

"Oh come on Luke, Just apologise! He looks like the forgiving type!" the ginger, whom he assumed to be Claus, said with a ruffle of the blond's hair.

"I was so rude though!" the pale one said aloud.

"No you weren't, actually" Ness casually spoke as he finally chose to approach the two them. The blond looked at him with the same fearful confusion from the other day, of course what he did was a little rude, but Ness was less upset about the what and more about the why. The ginger stood up and looked as if he were giving his partner a hearty slap on the back.

"Yo, the name's Claus, and this wimp is my twin bro, Lucas" he laughed with a toothy smile.

Ness chuckled with a scratch of his head "Nice to meet you, I'm Ness"

The blond, Lucas, pouted "I am not a wimp, gosh... also Ness was it? I truly am sorry for my behaviour last Sunday, I guess you really scared me, I know you being nice! But I just... wasn't used to that I guess..."

Ness looked at the blond and nodded, he seemed like a rather polite person, who was he to demonize him "it's perfectly fine!" Ness began, waving it off "that was what, seven days ago? Why, it's practically ancient history now! No need to be so apologetic, it's totally cool, I promise"

Lucas looked up at Ness with his droopy blue eyes, his look of fear and confusion was replaced with a look of wonder and even more confusion, it was as if he was asking multiple questions with nothing but his eyes.

That's when he truly examined the other, Ness had brown skin with pitch black hair, his eyes seemed to be a glowing and his face was smooth and spotless. He had a broad nose and jawline, Lucas would be lying is he didn't find it cool, he was also slightly jealous of the boy's height, he was much taller than Lucas, however although identical to his brother, Claus was also much taller than Lucas and could easily have rivalled Ness.

Lucas knew not to feel too bad however, he knew that his height and weight should be the last of his worries...

As he stared, he felt his brother gently shake him "yo Luke, you good bro? Because if you've done creeping out the poor kid I was planning on inviting him to the Sunday school to meet the rest of them, he said he's got a sister there but stopped going because he got too old for it"

Ness chuckled quietly as the boy's pale face saw a soft blush see the light of day "o-okay, let's go..." he mumbled with a twiddle of his fingers before following the two in.

 _ **~I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to comment and review, feedback is both welcomed and appreciated~**_


End file.
